dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Tuffle Attack (SSJJ)
Dragon Ball: Tuffle Attack is a fan made game detailing the stories of and . Characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Majin) *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Ultimate, Baby Infected) *Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Ultimate) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Ultimate) *GT Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Ultimate, Baby Infected) *Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan, Ultimate, Baby Infected) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Teen Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Ultimate, Baby Infected) *Baby (Infant Form, Teen Form, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 1, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape, Adult Form) *What If Baby (Adult Form, Baby Frieza, Super Baby Frieza 1, Super Baby Frieza 2, Baby Hatchiyack) *Hatchiyack (Base, Super Form, Giant Form) *Frieza (Base, Second Form, Third Form, Fourth Form, 100% Power, Mecha) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power-Weighted and Super Perfect Cell) *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Buu *Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Broly Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed) *Majin Buu *Krillin *Kid Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Tiencha *Gokule (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Videl Gallery baby frieza.jpg|Baby Frieza baby hatchiyack 2.jpg|Baby Hatchiyack buugito.jpg|Super Buu (Vegito absorbed) buuroly.jpg|Super Buu (Legendary Super Saiyan Broly absorbed) Category:Video Games Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Majins Category:Tuffle Category:Saiyans Category:Majin Category:Video games Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:Dragon Ball GT video games Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Demonic Category:Tuffles Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Fusion Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Fusion dance Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybrids Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Pure human Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Father Category:Brothers Category:Son Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Baby Category:Frieza Category:Krillin Category:Tien Category:Yamcha Category:Videl Category:Majin buu Category:Kid Buu Category:Majin Buu Category:Fat Buu Category:Super buu Category:Super Buu Category:Broly Category:Cell Category:Bojack Category:Gotenks Category:Vegito Category:Vegito Buu Category:Gogeta Category:Trunks Category:Future Trunks Category:Gohan Category:Mystic Gohan Category:Goten Category:Vegeta Category:Goku Category:Son Goku Category:Character Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Tournament Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts student Category:Martial arts student Category:Z fighters Category:Z Fighter Category:Z Fighters Category:Former Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Female Saiyans